Irrigation pumping systems for pivot well irrigation require a great deal of electrical power. The rural electrical cooperatives and power companies generally price the power to the farmer according to system supply availability. At peak demand, the power companies generally charge a premium to any user of electricity during the peak usage period. Peak demand or the peak usage period is generally a short period of time, possibly one to two hours, when the power system is at or near its system supply capability.
Since irrigation pumps and/or electrical machines consume a great deal of power, when used during the peak usage period, the farmer or operator generally pays a premium for the power. This premium can be, in some cases, thousands of dollars per month, which increases the cost of farming or operating the machinery and reduces profits. In addition, the power company must meet the electrical production requirements of all the electrical machinery being supplied power. The demands of all the machines are large and necessitate the expenditure of significant resources.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.